


Into the Edo Era: A New Start

by Mumia0813



Series: Into the Bleach [2]
Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harem, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-canon Bleach, Non-canon Inuyasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumia0813/pseuds/Mumia0813
Summary: Picks up where Into the Bleach: Beware what you wish for





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New start for your character and mates plus with the surprise of adding another.
> 
> so i'll assume Everyone knows Inuyasha
> 
> Beaware of certain characters being out of characters

\----Edo Era: 500 years into the past----

Traveling has always been fun when you're with friends but it can also be annoying and tiring. Kagome was bone tired but she couldn't shake the feeling that her and her companions lives would be forever changed whether it be for good or bad.

"Kagome, you feel that?" came Miroku's cautious voice and everyone stopped walking and tensed. All was silent which was not unusual which usually meant that Naraku or one of his Incarnations were roaming nearby waiting to ambush them, but this deafening silence was not of the norm.

"It came from over there!" Sango exclaimed and Kiarara mewed in response before jumping down from her perch and transformed into her larger neko form. Inuyasha just stood there arms crossed and eyes closed, swiveling his ears in every direction to catch any hint on what they're dealing with.

"There's four of 'em," He paused lifting his face up and scented the wind thanking Kami that it was blowing upwind of them.

"And?" Kagome readied her bow and arrows prompting Sango and Miroku to ready themselves as well.

"Three of them are males and one heavily pupped female..." Inuyasha opened his eyes in surprise.

"Are they demons and we're trespassing?" Kagome doesn't want to anger a pack of demons especially if they're protecting the pregnant female demon. Seeing Inuyasha's ears droop in confusion did calm anyone in the group.

"I dont really know...their scent is not identifiable. plus this is at the border of Sesshoumaru's territory..." Inuyasha sound worried as that could spell trouble for the new pack of demons especially if their female is carrying pups. He also didnt mention it but the female's scent smelled like Kagome whenever she passes through the Bones Eaters Well, it was enough to make his nose twitch.

"Should we go and warn them of the danger they're in? unless they already know and the female is too far long and is about to give birth?" Kagome hope they could cause it'll break her heart to find them killed for trespassing. Maybe they could reason with Sesshoumaru.

"they were hiding their auras incase we were a threat....awesome! i want to learn that" Shippo exclaimed in childish glee at the possibilities of learning such skills.

"You may be right Shippo, though lets hope Sesshoumaru can be reasoned with...lets wait for them to acknowledge us before we approach." Miroku the voice of reason hummed and tried being the keyword tried to grope Sango only to receive a huge glaring red handprint to the face.

"Perverted Monk!!"


	2. We made it!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your mates finally made it to the Edo Era lets see whats in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know don't hate, that's how my draft and final draft looks like and written

You were glade that you and your mates made it and didn't land in a pit full of snake demons. Grimmjow felt well rested and healed up that he snuggled against your bulging stomach that was ready to burst, claiming that it was to check on the cubs but you knew better. Starrk and Cifer observed their surroundings for any danger or inhabitants nearby and they found a group nearby.

"We made it love, soon the cubs will be born..." Grimmjow went off rambling earning a sweatdrop from both Starrk and the monotone Ulquiorra and a loving smile from yourself.

"So, this is the Edo...the reitsu is unchained here...we don't have to retain out human form we can be in our release state..."awed Coyote Starrk for the first time or third time that he was shocked speechless.

\----mind link open----

(y/n): Grimmy babe, you can be in you pantera release form here. it'll make defending us and our new home easier.

\----mind link closed----

 

Starrk snorted at his companion's nickname while lilinette hummed from her sealed state in agreement. the two Espadas minus Starrk heeded their woman's advice and released in a whisper.

"Segunda etapa..."

"Grate, Pantera."

There were the know and familiar light show that you were familiar with and was thankful that Starrk had you out of reach. Their powers could be felt for miles in all direction catching a lot of demons attention especial a Demon Lord, a Daiyokai Dog Demon name Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands and he was not happy to have his territory much less himself challenge by some upstart demons.

"Wow for once your not asleep..."came Lilinette's voice

"*yawn* we're in a new place with no den for defending...cant sleep yet." Starrk deadpanned at that statement.

Finally in their released state, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra settle down and hashed out a plan to find a defendable shelter with plenty of resources. You just calmly relaxed against Coyote who finally sat down with you in his lap sideways so that you could nap on his shoulders if needed.

"We should visit our friends nearby and one of us should hunt for some food." you suggested as you felt too big to do anything well you were actually huge but that was besides the point.

"Starrk should hunt, he's Primera while i'm just a Sexta..." Grimmjow grumbled when he volunteered to hunt and the Cuatro Espada shot him down, the bastard. He was still sore on not having the position of Alpha of the pack. Ulquiorra just "hn'ed" and stood up making his movement ever so graceful and fluid. You watched mesmerized and aroused making you have a flashback to the time you was with him in the attempt to impregnate you. Even back then his body was very smooth and graceful like an gogo dancer with the way he moved his hips while sending sending you furthure into bliss.

"Love, your drooling." Came Starrk's base of a voice that was pitched lower making you aware that all three of them smelt your sudden arousal. Blinking, you hid your face into Starrk's chest not really looking at either of them. Ulquiorra had an smug aura around him.

"Bloody horndogs!" chimed in Lilinette's bemused voice that broke the thick lust filled air making everyone get back on track.

=========  
TBC


	3. Meeting the Inuyasha gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Ocnesss ahead  
> you've been warned
> 
> forgive me for any spelling errors or grammar, i type faster than my brain can

"So all in agreement?" you asked after getting a round of nods you guys set off. Lilinette stayed in her sealed state for obvious reasons and you guys went to make acquaintance with your new friends. The trek took about an hour due to switching arms as you could barely walk, so the trek took an hour or so til finally you came upon a clearing with six people siting around a makeshift campfire. Grimmjow was carrying you while ulquiorra acted as sentry and guard.

One individual with dog ears and read clothing making the long white hair stand out, looked up at your approach and stayed perfectly still.

\------mind link------

(y/n): oh, that's inuyasha the half-breed and the girl in the school uniform is Kagome, a priestess in training. then we have the woman in the kimono with a giant boomerang, her name is Sango, the Demon Slayer and you can obviously tell which is the monk...his name is Miroku, the Perverted one. (cue: Miroku sneezes) And we have Shippo the Fox demon pup and the two tailed cat demon Kiarra.

Grimmy: Should i concern myself with that monk?

Ulqui: We shall see.

\-----Mind link end------

You looked around for shippo but didnt see him. Looking down from your perch you finally saw him looking up at your stomach with wide awed eyes.

"Whoa, how many are you going to birthed?" he exclaimed that you had to laugh and made a an attempt to reach down and pat his head but couldnt quite reach him.

"I'm thinking i might be carrying three." you gave up trying to reach the fox pup who's eyes soften in understanding. Grimmjow grunted and carefully sat down with you still in his arms. Now able to reach you leaned out and ruffled Shippo's furred hair making his lil bushy tail sway in glee. Everyone in the group relaxed and you was smiling at both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra with loving eyes. Grimmjow purred and nuzzled you with vigor making you giggle while Ulquiorra had his brow drawn down in confusion before clearing up and let a small smug smirk.

"Inuyasha, what's gotten into you?" came Kagome's exaggerated voice.

"That guy is a panther..." Inuyasha was glaring daggers at Grimmjow who glared right back showing all teeth.

"Got something to say puppy?"

"Yeah i got something to say you damn cat."

"Enough." came Ulquiorra's monotone voice and the clearing was silence.

"well, i believe introduction is in order hm?" Chimed in Miroku tossing you a small smile mindful of your two mates.

" Im Espada number four, Ulquiorra." he tonelessly said.

'Reminds us of Kana...' were the collective thoughts of the inuyasha gang.

"Espada number six, Grimmjow...not cat" Grimmjow growled at Inuyasha who returned the favor.

"And i'm Experiment 3690, (y/n) aka the Goddess." you meeped when you saw your mates glower at you.

\----mind link----

Grimm: Your not allowed to refer to yourself as that number

Ulqui: It pains me to agree with this trash (Grimm: Hey) i wont tolerate such degration in your worth

Starrk: I too agree...your better than that.

\----mind link end-----

Everyone was quietly digesting the information. Sango decided to make a quick round of introduction before asking a question that was on everyone's mind.

"What does the numbers and Espada stands for?

"Short, What our species is and our status and rank." you answered before changing topic.


	4. Coyote meet Dog Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starrk meets Sesshoumaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short chapter
> 
> forgive if you see errors. i'll edit when im not press for time.

Starrk had caught some food, a big demon boar while Lilinette now out of her sealed state was carrying some fishes and small demon rabbits that she helped catch. They were making their way back when Starrk paused and sensed their surroundings, something was there watching them.

"Lilinette." was all Starrk said and his second and soul dropped the catch, glowed a bit before vanishing only to turn into a twin barreled silvery white guns hanging on both hips.

"May i help you?" Starrk drawled while on the inside he was analyzing the situation. A tall figure stepped out of the shadows of the trees and came forward. The figure was was about 178 cm to Starrk's 187 cm with long flowing silver hair, a custom styled haori [A/n: dont know what his armor is actually called...did researched but its my story] with one shoulder spiked paladon.

Smooth and lean face with high cheekbones almost feminine in looks with three markings of magenta color adoring his face one shaped as a crescent and the other two as long sideways triangles under each eyes.

"We are Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands, the land in which you are trespassing." The being known a Lord Sesshoumaru figured out why as the scent of a heavily pupped female was all over this intruder as are two other interesting scents.

"I'm Espada Prima, coyote Starrk. As to why, my mate is bout ready to have the pups and as Alpha i went out hunting leaving my second and third with her to watch over. We're a small enough pack to not be a bother."

"Hn, Where's your den if this sesshoumaru allows you to stay?"

Starrk tense subtly and slightly raised his power up a tad bit making Sesshomaru smirk in anticipation.


	5. Coyote meet Dog Lord part 2: It's time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the last chapter was very short i try to flesh it out and make it longer but it wrote itself and i'd ended up with writers block.
> 
> My story so dont hate or flame me.
> 
> i dont own inuyasha and or bleach just my plots and reader!OC

The stand off was still going til Starrk put the cap back on his power and relaxed. He didn't lie and figured that if he tell this Lord the truth things would smooth over. He was calm and bored but ready to fight if need be. Sesshoumaru gave a small smirk of approval at this Coyote's non threatening stance, now why couldn't his half breed brother ever raise to task as this Coyote creature in handling his own pack?

"You speak truth, This Sesshoumaru will allow you to stay..."

"What's in it for you?"

"We'll be picking the den's location." There was another reason for allowing them to stay and it was due to the female's scent and power that clung to the man's skin. From the scent, he concluded that their female was very powerful almost on par like his father while this Coyote was slightly above His own power level and that irked Sesshoumaru due to his fatal injury of losing his left arm.

'These other two males must be powerful enough to catch the female's attention.'

"We'd appreciate the help Lord Sesshoumaru." Starrk bowed but not to deeply showing his respect to an equal in rank and status.

\-----mind link-----

Starrk: On our way back and we've got company coming with us.

Grimm: Who's the fucker that's coming?

Ulqui: It would seem out visit to our neighbors didn't end well hence the trash's ire.

Grimm: That monk is lucky he still has his hand.

Ulqui: No matter, this company?

Starrk: Lord Sesshoumaru the Daiyoukai.

(y/n): OH DEAR!!! *gasps in pain* Better hurry back, i think the pups are ready to come. *panting*

Starrk: Are the neighbors..

Grimm: they left to continuing their hunting of the jewel shards...pitiful. We went back to where we'd arrived at and their's a well hidden cave that we'd cleared out and using it as a temporary base.

\-----mind link end-----

Starrk and Lord Sesshoumaru hurried after informing the Dog Lord about the urgency he felt through the bond. With their speed it didnt take long to reach the pack's location nor did it take long for Sesshoumaru to feel the fluctuating power of the female each passing minute. Whatever Lord Sesshoumaru was expecting upon their arrival wasnt this; A bat and a panther demon creature hovering around the obviously distressed female waiting and watching. You groaned and grunted as you listen to Grimmjow's instruction on birthing. Since your body was human before the tampering of the genetics you were still able to give live birth. It was a little embarrassing to have company especially in the presence of Lord Sesshoumaru while in the position of giving birth luckily you were facing away from him.

"I'm back, Ulquiorra, guard the entrance with her powers fluctuating like this it's bound to attract trouble. Grimmjow, let her use you as a backrest." Starrk commanded momentarily forgot about the Dog Lord's attendance who was a bit miffed but understood the situation. He left Rin and Jaken at the palace guarded by his most trusted generals so they were safe.

Lord Sesshoumaru was mesmerized by the female's power and beauty. His beast that was silent until now stirred and gave a pleased purr at the feel of the onna's power.

~A powerful mate, wonder if they'll allow us~ Sesshoumaru ignored his beast's mumbling and tuned back to the situation at hand.

"Alright love they're ready...push for me."

"I can't." you whined in pain. Growling, Grimmjow flared his power at you slightly to help ease the pain but it wasnt enough. Starrk loosen the lid a tad bit on his power.

you cried out trying to shift abit to make the birthing easier and it did halp take the edge of the pain off. Starrk closed the lid tightly on his power before commanding you to push once again.

\----mind link----

(y/n): It hurts!!!

\----mind link ends----

Starrk silently summond lilinette who appeared by her adoptive mom's side as she viewed Starrk as her father though she's was part of his soul.

"Forgive me for asking you this Lord Sesshoumaru, but can you hold (y/n)'s hand?"

~Do it...impress the enticing Onna~ again Sesshoumaru's beast growled out and yet again was ignored by said Dog Lord who stocily complied to the request. Though he was curious about the little child who appeared out of nowhere.

~A powerful female like her needs more powerful mates~ at this statement Sesshoumaru gave his beast an internal nod in acknowledgment. The painful cries quieted and now the onna was once again grunting and pushing. On Starrk's end he could see the head of the first pup crowning and gave their woman encouragement to keep pushing.

You felt the breech and with renew vigor pushed hard. You knew right then and there that the first pup was free as the straining pain greatly lessen.

"It's a Boy..." came a familiar voice that you knew all too well, was that pride hidden underneath that declaration? what was Lord Sesshoumaru doing here again? Before you could continplate the reason your breath caught and your body seized up in preparing to birth the second pup. Sesshoumaru helped the strange child with cleaning the first male pup. Ulquiorra had skinned the boar and rabbits while he guarded the entrance. Already he killed off many intruders, low level demon trashes in his opinion with a well place cero though he had to use Bala when more above average level demons came sniffing around.

"Once again love..." Grimmjow purred lovingly into their onna's ear from his spot behind her. You pushed and pushed til you felt the breach happen and the weight leave you. Relaxing abit more you dimly heard your two pups squalling for you felt light headed all of a sudden. There was one more weight left, a third pup waiting to be born.

"Damn she's losing too much blood, Lilinette, take over for Ulquiorra!" Starrk barked as he and Sesshoumaru who let the two already born male pups use his Mokomoko-sama as a bed.

'This damn coyote better be indebted to this Sesshoumaru.'

"Ulquiorra..." came your faint and drowsy voice.

"We'll not lose you and the pups onna, you hear me!" Grimmjow hissed and flared his reitsu to full max. Sesshoumaru was slightly impress but not very much

'Weak' he thought.

"Either your life or the third pup's you must choose..." Ulquiorra said in a monotone voice to hide his fear he was feeling.

"Neither." You'd manage to become lucid even knowing that this final pup might be a still born. Nodding, Ulquiorra followed Grimmjow's example and flared his reitsu and once again impressing the Dog Lord.

'Much better'

You'd gave one last cry and pushed with all of your might and finally you heard a third squalling and a cry of "its a girl!" before your world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment below i really really want your honest opinion


	6. Brief interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets take a look into what is going on in the Bleach world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this very short short chapter

Ichigo was ignoring Rukia and Renji as well as Orihime as she was at fault too. Ishida and the others kept quiet about it until Urahara came rushing in with an excited gleam in his hooded eyes.

"Ichigo, I've located the woman matching the reitsu signature as well as those three missing Espada!" Stunned, everyone present rushed to the ex-shinigami's lab to find a set of monitors. Urahara excitedly started explaining how they worked and where the woman was located.

"Are you sure this is reading right?" How is she in another dimension much less in the Edo period." came Ishida's skepticism as he read the data though privately he was intrigued. Huffing Urahara decided to enlighten the Quincy boy. 

While elsewhere two different set of monitors were going off like crazy. One in Soul Society in the 12th division and another in Hueco Mundo in the sadistic 8th Espada's laboratory. Each of them notice an alert going off and each of them grinned.

"My my, what's this?" chimed the clown faced captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi reading the data report.

"Must notify the Head Captain..."

\----Hueco Mundo----

The pink haired Espada Szayel grinned in triumphed as the hidden locator device he'd implanted into the woman upon arrival. 

"Soon Lord Aizen will have his pet back as well as the 4th and the 1st Espada...too bad Grimmjow is invalid so he'll have to be dispose of quickly upon retrieval." With that in mind Szayel left hurriedly to report the good news to Lord Aizen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment below and kudos


	7. They found us! Fight part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two year time skip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no clue to what i did to this chapter.

Two years since the triplets were born and you still couldn't get over the fact that you'd did indeed in fact died only to be revived by Lord Sesshomaru. They stayed in that cave but made it more comfortable. Starrk and Lilinette took to fortifying the den while Ulquiorra went out to scout and hunt.  
=====  
(Y/N)'s POV

We'd established ourselves as wards of Lord Sesshomaru. Speaking of the Dog Lord, he's been hanging around our den he even sometimes bring Rin, Un&Ong, and that imp Jaken to visit. 

The Triplets adored Rin to the point of acting like she was their ward and packmate. Grimmjow grinned and praised the three as they each had features of their fathers; Grimmjow's cyan blue hair, Ulquiorra's hairstyle and Starrk's tired/bored face and bone structure. they even picked up Lord Sesshomaru's way of speech and attitude much to Sesshomaru's amusement.

Life was pleasant was somewhat peaceful until we me, Grimmjow and Starrk felt Ulquiorra's distress through the bond.

===mind link===

Starrk: What is wrong?

Ulqui: It's Lord Aizen, he found us! *hissed in pain*

(Y/N): What How?

Grimmy: Fuck it all!"

Grimmjow cussed not caring if the triplets named (insert names for the triplets) heard it. it was a good thing that Inuyasha and Kagome were visiting, we'd needed help badly.

Ulqui: They're tracking your reitsu onna, i'm trying to delay them.

Starrk: Dont do anything stupid, your still needed

Ulqui: hn

===mind link end===

I'd filled Inuyasha and crew on the situation and how i was similar to Kagome with the time travel with the exception of me not being able to go back. Finding a kindred spirit in me Kagome had offered with a help of Miroku to place a barrier at the entrance of the cave while the others fought.

"I'll be inside with you and the children while holding up the barrier." Kagome assured me and i'd smiled at the thought of her finally getting a backbone and taking charge. Me and my mates trained ourselves back up for the two years we've been living in this world.

===mind link===

Ulqui: I'm heading back...I'm too wounded to delay them further. "Mortally wounded it seems." he said out loud.

(Y/N): Hurry!

===mind link end===

Kagome with Miroku's help started to set up the barrier just as Ulquiorra looking horribly worst for wear came flying in through the trees and into the den crashing into the far wall of the cave laying there groaning in pain. The barrier was finally up and those not fighting hurried inside to wait.


	8. Brief Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle Stations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha nor its characters they're just my playthings
> 
> short chapter

** *Back in Bleach Dimension* **   
** [Urahara's underground training facility] **

"All ready people?" Urahara chimed only to recieve twin glares from ichigo and Byakuya. Orihime opted out on going, still feeling guilty even though Ichigo did eventually forgave her. Renji was going for obvious reasons *coughs-Captain's orders-coughs*. Rukia felt she had no right to accompany them and didn't want the woman to lash out at her. Chad and Ishida were going along with Toshiro and Rangiku. A world that coexists alongside demons seemed interesting to those who haven't come across such thing.

Holding out his favorite fan in a show of a circus ringleader, Urahara began to chant the incantation that'll open the portal to the Edo Era to hopefully to finally stop Aizen. Between two towering pillars a tear in space and time began to form and before slowly closing. It seemed to not work but a DIVINE hand came unseen and unnoticed held the tear open and began to expand it wide enough to allow 10 passengers through, to allow them this opportunity to fix their mistakes.

"Sorry we're late!!!" chimed a childish voice and Ichigo fell on his face with a small pink haired little girl standing there on the back of his head.

It was Yachiru and her Captain Kenpachi who was bored and itching to fight.

"The Head Captain let you tag along?" Rangiku exclaimed looking a slight pale. Toshiro just sighed in annoyance while Byakuya just Hned.

 

"Alright Kiddies, it wont hold open for long so say goodbye and jump through...bye!" Urahara chimed once again and jumped into the tear. The reason Urahara was going cause of two reason that little babble in Aizen's possession he needs to retrieve and destroy fast and two, as a scientist at heart a few nameless demons wont go amiss. Ichigo had long since recovered and had a determined look on his face before running into the tear followed closely by the others. When Rangiku was last to enter the tear snapped shut with a loud bang.

"Goodluck Oni-chan..." whispered Rukia

"Ichigo..." Orihime cried softly knowing that he may not return this time.


	9. They found us! Fight part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at battle scenes so bare with me ok

***Back in the Edo Era***

 

The battle was not looking favorable for (y/n) and her mates nor for their current allies. Starrk was holding hi own against Gin though Gin wasn't putting effort into it. Szyael Kept attacking the barrier. He was brought along as the only one with the device to send them back to their own dimension. The barrier was barely holding against the onslaught but Miroku and Kagome stood firm While Grimmjow and Inuyasha attack Aizen and Tosen simultaneously.

"We're gonna need a miracle." Miroku hissed as sweat drenched his body as he was mainly maintaining the barrier with Kagome's help.

(Y/n) was getting worried as Ulquiorra has yet to wake up and was running a very high fever. A cry of shock and pain alert (y/n) to the battle outside and what made the world slowed down was seeing Grimmjow skewered upon Aizen's blade before it was ripped out of his body and came back and lopped Grimmjow's head clean off. (y/n) couldn't hear nor see anything except the sight of Grimmjow's headless corpse lying there on the ground. Before she could move, a hand clamped down onto her right wrist making her snape out of the daze.

"Don't, its an illusion...He wants you to see that to come...to him...*grunts in pain* to leave the safety of the barrier." came Ulquiorra's tired yet strained monotone voice making (y/n) realize that she was being duped. How could she forget about Aizen's special ability with this Zanpakuto at creating illusion. Pensively (y/n) reached out to the bond with Grimmjow.

\----------

(y/n): Grimmy?

Grimmy: Not now babe, me and the mutt are a little tied up at the moment.

\----------

Feeling  relieved (y/n) turned back to Ulquiorra to hell him that Grimmjow was obviously fine but he wasn't breathing anymore. Sango who'd been trying to nurse the Bat yokai  back to health and stop the unknown poison but couldn't lowering her head in sadness. The triplets gave a cry of denial which was echoed by (y/n) who's cry of anguish was the loudest. Ulquiorra's body started to disintegrate before their eyes.

"NO!!!" (y/n) cried out her voice echoing out of the cave pass the barrier and unto the battle field. There was a lulled in the fight at all combatants turned their eyes to the cave. Sesshomaru and his chosen army of 5000 strong heard the Onna's cry of anguish and Sesshomaru was seeing red. They hurried to the battlefield and the fighting renewed once again more vigorously. Starrk became serious and brought out thee big guns so to speak. He felt one of the bonds between the four of them snap as they lost one.

Grimmjow released his reitsu to the next level and attack Aizen and Tosen like mad. Inuyasha felt pity for the Onna but he'll help avenge the bat yokai.

'Curse Aizen and his obsession...I'll avenge her when the time is right.' Gin thought dodging Starrk's blasts of ceros.

 

"Hm, it seems the poison worked too well...what a pity." Aizen spared a glance at the direction of the cave while paring Grimmjow's attacks and dodging Inuyasha's wind scars til he got hit by a Dragon shaped lighting but dodged the next attack from a sword when the smoked cleared. Lord Sesshomaru and his army has finally arrived.

'Damn...' Gin thought before making a strategic retreat. Aizen wasnt worried as he had an ace up his sleeve. Lord Sesshomaru was beyond pissed. This filthy human made his Onna cry in such pain. He knew by the state of Grimmjow and Starrk that something fatal had befallen the Bat yokai, Ulquiorra. By some unseen signal the small army that arrived with the Dog lord surged forward to attack Aizen. Giving said army a snort followed by a smirk Aizen parried both Grimmjow's and Inuyasha's attacks and met the army head on.

\---------

"Damn it" Gin cursed when he felt that familiar reitsu.

"Scatter Senzbon Sakura." the monotone voice made Gin sigh dramatically, dodging the beautiful yet deadly sharp sakura petals. Dodging was really all he could do at this point til he spotted his secrete love Rangiku and ma beeline towards her. He had a note for her to give to the Head captain as he was a double agent. Kenpachi ignored the ex-captain and went to join the fight upon Aizen and Tosen.

"Excuse me" Gin sped right pass her but not before touching her chest where he subtly dropped the note in between her impressive cleavage before disappearing into the dense surrounding forest

"We'll deal with him later, focus on Aizen." Toshiro's cold apathic voice ranged out.

"hn" Byakuya recalled his sword and sheathed it.

"Right." Ichigo and chad headed into the battle while Ishida took to the trees for a better vantage point

"But captain, he ran that's unlike him."

Toshiro was quiet before his icy bluish green eyes snapped towards his left as he felt a powerful reitsu flare. The others felt it as well and headed off towards it. Urahara had already taken care of the 8th espada and was now looking in amazement at the barrier that reeked of purity.

"Oh miss priestess and monk, may I please enter? I'm a doctor!"

Kagome looked skeptical while Miroku gave a tired smile. (y/n) heard Urahara's voice and told them to let him in as he was an ally of theirs. Being let into the cave, Urahara briefly looked around at the cozy den and saw the girl of interest. Now that he was in her presence he could feel the unique reitsu rolling off her and the triplets that must be her children.

"Have no fear, the Calvary is here!" if the situation wasn't so dire, everyone would've face faulted at the bucket hat wearing doctor. Urahara snapped opened his fan and hid behind it leaving his hooded eyes visible.

"Mommy, that doctor is a pervert." commented one of the triplets while Rin and Shippo and Jaken nodded in agreement. Urahara face faulted at that but recovered rather quickly before informing them that they came to help and stop Aizen. Everyone cheered except for (y/n) who just smiled sadly still not completely over Ulquiorra's death. When Urahara inquired, Sango took over and explained what had happen. Looking thoughtful, an idea so crazy it might just work came to the self-proclaimed doctor.

"Do you still have his sword?"

(y/n) nodded before realization dawned on her, light came back into her eyes and she got up eagerly to retrieve the sword and his broken horn from when he crashed inside. With these two in hand, (y/n) handed them over with care. Urahara understood the gentleness to the items but he couldn't help but be a little envious of the dead espada.

"His consciousness will be in his essence of his personal affects so its simple to make him into a mod soul and put him inside an object or toy plushie."

"You can bring Mr. Ulquiorra back?" Rin chimed in awe making Urahara smile softly at her.

"Yes, I can though it'll take a bit of time and there's a battle to be fought and won.

"You work and I'll go buy you some time." (y/n) stood back up and when to get dressed for battle. She grabbed a ornamental sword beautifully crafted as a gift from Lord Sesshomaru upon the triplets 2nd birthday, made from his fang, Grimmjow called it a courting gift. (y/n) named the sword, Yrre; meaning anger. Unfurling her wings (y/n) took off out of the cave fire blazing in her eyes. Set upon the battle (y/n) flew at Aizen with a battle cry that'll make any warrior worth their salt proud. (y/n) slashed vertically at Aizen's back scoring a direct hit taking him by surprise.

Sesshomaru was surprise and proud at his Onna's attack and knew that giving her his fang forged into a sword was a good idea. Just watching her use his fang made his beast purr in pleasure.

~Beautiful...~


	10. Final Fight part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost finish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still learning how to write battle scenes so bare with me on this
> 
> short chapter.

Watching her fight with such grace and precision made the Dog Lord's mouth water and body harden.

~No time to admire...Lets join in the dance~ his beast purred happily. Rejoins the fight Sesshomaru did just that with perfection as his namesake for told. Aizen was being pushed and he wasn't happy, not one bit.

'These lowly demons are stronger than they look.' Flanking him were Ichigo with his hollowfied mask on, and black zanpkatou poised at ready. Chad and Ishida were firing their respective attacks on his other side.

'Pitiful.' Aizen thought dodging the Onna's and that Dog Lord's combine attacks. Getting attack from all sides was really starting to wear on his calm demeanor. He'd lost Tosen to (y/n) and the Prima's fury. Szyael seems to be gone as well and Gin deserted, traitor. 

'Time to even the playing field!' "Witness my true power!" Aizen declared finally getting breathing room and used his trump card. (y/n) saw the exposed crystal and knew what was gonna happen next.

"Guys, he's changing back down!" Stark and Grimmjow complied same with the remaining army of now 3000 plus One Dog Lord who was by (y/n) side a little too close. Ichigo and Inuyasha ignored the command too far into the fight.

 

"WindScar!"

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

The combine attack met the barrier that formed around the now transformig Aizen canceling the two attacks null and void.

\--------  
(y/n): Um just a heads up, Aizen will look like a fruitcake as in he'll give any dragqueens run for their money. *sweatdrops*

Grimmy: You mean he'll look more weirder thatn usual?

Starrk: *snorts*  
\--------

(y/n) was trying to control her body's sudden desires for the overpowering form of Lord Sesshomaru as they had talked of adding him to the mating bond, Starrk and Ulquiorra were fine with it but Grimmjow has yet to say anything. Now Ulquiorra will be back soon enough and Grimmjow will finally have an answer. 

Sesshomaru tensed at more of those "soul reapers" came out of the woods and stationed themselves and had their swords drawn. Sesshomaru could smell his Onna's scent of desire from his closeness that he pressed up against her back and let her feel how he approves.

"Soon..." he purrs into her ear getting a groan of want in return.

"Smug bastard..." (y/n) said with a smile when the Dog Lord moves away finally. Feeling eyes on her person, (y/n) turned and looked only to meet Toshiro's and Byakuya's eyes both narrowed in thought. Turning back to the barrier hiding Aizen, (y/n) tried to think up a plan to finally defeat the monster he'll become. Just as well she didnt plan ahead for the barrier holding Aizen exploded sending blasts of excess energy everywhere. Taking cover everyone looked when the dust cleared.

"What the hell, first moth demons now a butterfly demon!" Inuyasha shouted in surprise.

"(y/n) wasnt kidding about him being weirder looking than normal."

Everyone got ready, (y/n) tried to remember how they defeated Aizen in the manga but it escapes her.


	11. Final Fight part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting there and guess who back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer....I don't own Inuyasha or bleach...Plushy Ulquiorra

*Back at the Cave/Den*

Thanks to Urahara's barriers, Kagome and Miroku could take a breather. Urahara was fast at work and he was already done but he didn't have anything to put the mod soul into. Where does he keep his tools?

"Mr. Pervert Doctor sir, will this help?" Rin chimed cutely while Urahara sweatdropped at his official new nickname the kids seemed to have agreed upon. In Rin's hands was a childsize Ulquiorra plushie curtisy of Kagome when she went back to her time for a bit.

"That's perfect dear, now to just insert it here....and there, its done now we'll have to wait a minute or two for him to awaken."

"More like point zero-one seconds." came the familiar monotone voice of the now revived Forth Espada.

"Papa!!" cried the triplets rushing to embrace their plushie size father. Ulquiorra had a small smile as he basked in his children's warmth of love as much as he can. Looking around, Ulquiorra didn't see his Onna anywhere.

"She's out there fighting to buy time so that I can bring you back." Urahara had his favorite fan opened but you could tell he was pleased that he could create a mod soul from remains of the Espada he also wonders if it'll work on the others too.

"I see..."

"Well i better get out there and lend a hand cause i've the thing to stop Aizen as i was the original creator of that pretty babble he's using." He shunpo out of there before three angry adults and one annoyed plushie mod soul attack him for that slip and head long into the battle that was durning deadly by the minute. Byakuya and Toshiro were exhusted even with their limiters off.

"I'm on my last leg..." Toshiro stubbornly admits his fallings

"Hn." was the Kunichi's response, before his eyes widened when he saw Urahara's attack take out of of Aizen's wings.

"Where's Rangiku?" Ishida straighten his glasses exhusted eyes still on Aizen.

"Over there knocked out as is Renji." Chad replied panting.

"This Sesshomaru will not fall here, DRAGON STRIKE!"

Aizen sneered and held out a hand to stop the attack but was surprise at an attack from the back that peirced his left shoulder by a blade that was too long to be normal.

"Should've known there will be consequenes for your betrayal."

"Hm, nah...I knew and didnt care, i'm taking back what you stole from Rangiku, that's my reason."

You were glade that Gin showed up as everything was like it was in cannon with a few major changes. Turning around Aizen just stared before vanishing only to appear behind you sword at ready to strike a crippling blow. Gin flashed stepped and took the blow ment for you. You jumped away and landed by Sesshomaru who was growling.

"No!" came Rangiku's cry who finally woke up only to see Gin get cut down.

"Pity, Surrender to me (y/n) and I'll spare their lives." Aizen raised his right hand towards the direction of the cave making everyone tense in fear and wariness. You were torn, this wasn't how it was suppose to happen, you weren't suppose to make a choice like this.

"Let me rephrase that, your life in servitude to me or their life in death? either way you'll belong to me."

"Refuse Onna..." Sesshomaru hissed out

"We'll make another pack love." Starrk shunpoed to my side and embrace me in an one arm hug.

Starrk did like this not at all, Aizen was getting desperate and Starrk knew that the outcome will shatter their Onna's mind regardless what she chose. It seems the Dog Lord was of the same opinion and he wasn't gonna allow it to come to pass. Charging forward, Sesshomaru brought tokijin down in an arch that'll split any enemies into two.

"This Sesshomaru will not let you!" he growled his beast taking over using his body to deal out heavy attacks. That seem to shake everyone awake especially Ichigo as he once again don his hollow mask and began attacking once more. Aizen was trying to figure out why his reaction time was off and why was the orb not responding to his wishes. Beyond annoyed, Aizen leaped into the air and stood their and charged a larg energy beam.

"Enough! perish!!" sending the blast at those on the ground Inuyasha hefted his sword and called out;

"Backlash wave!" sending the blast back at the enemy Aizen was impress just a little bit as he dodged the return blast.

"Damn."

Aizen chuckled before suddenly doubling over gasping in pain and clutching at his chest. Looking down he saw that there were cracks forming all over the orb and getting bigger by the minute.

"So that's how, Urahara..." Aizen smoothed out his expression ignoring his pain for a minute. Since they made their choice, Aizen sent a destructive beam of pure reitsu at the direction of the Cave.

"NO!!!" You cried out "Kagome!!" Inuyasha called out in pure horror.

"You bastard!" You screamed mind going blank and running on instinct and began attacking the cause of your grief with abandonment. Sesshomaru let his beast have complete control forcing his once severed arm to regrow as he joined his soon to be mate in what could be classified as Avenging parents. Aizen was feeling his powers weakening with the orb breaking. Knocking the woman away Aizen decided to deal with the massive dog that was more troublesome than normal all the while dodging the other soul reapers individual attacks.

You crashed back down landing on you wright wing wrong causing you to cry out and snap back into focus. well your grounded. "Love, keep you head in the game." Starrk and Grimmjow had shunpoed over to your side and helped you up into a sitting position.

\----mind link----

(y/n): my babies...the kids...

Grimmy: The brats are fine babe, the triplets put up an impressive barrier. Don't worry everyone is there and alive...including plushie Ulquiorra.

\----end link----

You were glade and didn't try to get up due to the pain that you were in. "So will you allow Lord Sesshomaru into the bond?" You asked Grimmjow since Starrk and Ulquiorra already approved.

"The bastard can join....*unintelligent mumbles*"


	12. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major skip to the battle ending. forewarned
> 
> short chapter

Finally it was over, Aizen was finally defeated and sealed away. Gin was wounded but will live hopefully through Rangiku's temper. They read the lengthy report Gin had made to the Captain-Commander and realized that Gin was a spy for Soul Society. Ichigo and Isida had come to an understanding about eachother while Chad was subject to Rin's cuteness.

Sesshomaru had punched his little brother only to state that he'd made sure his new left arm still works. Inuyasha snarled but let it go. Overall everyone was alive save those fallen demons that were part of Sesshomaru's army. You reunited with your kids and had squeezed Plushie Ulquiorra into your ample bosoms in joy much to Ulquiorra's pleasure. Starrk took Sesshomaru aside and told him that they'd accepted him into the mating bond.

Starrk and Grimmjow blinked as Sesshomaru was gone in an instant and was by (y/n) side embracing her after casually remove plushie Ulquiorra from her person. Grimmjow laughed while Inuyasha snorted though he had a grin. Ulquiorra actually pouted. Your body lit up in desire as you felt a rumbling from Sesshomaru's chest in answer. Sesshomaru picked you up before whisking you way leaving behind a confused and somewhat amused crowd.

"How much do you want to bet that as soon as they touch down somewhere that they'll start getting at it?" Grimmjow asked to break the silence.

"Lucky..." bemoaned Miroku before feeling a familiar righteous fury of the demon slayer behind him. Turning around nervously, Miroku looked upon said slayer, a Miss Sango who had her boomerang held aloft.

"Now now Sango, no violence in front of the Kids-Ouch" Miroku was sporting a good size bump on the head.

"Hentai!!" Sango screeched before walking away. Ichigo, chad, Ishida and the rest of the soul reapers looked on in bewilderment and amusement there was even a pleased smirk on Byakuya's lips. Urahara was shaking his head in mock sympathy.

"Not very subtle were you? I can give you a few pointers and maybe train you on better usage with your staff." He offered ignoring the sniggers and loud laughter from both Grimmjow and Kenpachi.

Before Miroku could reply they heard a faint cry of ecstasy in the distance and those with supernatural hearing or are attune to nature could understand what that mean. The triplets and Rin weren't stupid they could figure it out but didn't care as it'll mean more siblings. Sango and Kagome were blushing scarlet while the rest looked ill in Toshiro's case and annoyed in Byakuya's case.

"I forgot to mention she's a screamer and very demanding." Starrk smiled at the other's expressions as he remembered making (y/n) scream his name loudly that it echoed all over the palace.

"Don't forget flexible." Grimmjow added with a grin seeing Ichigo's face turn different shades of scarlet.

"Or how she likes it rough..." Ulquiorra added in using his mini bat wings to stay afloat before flying towards Starrk and sat on his shoulder bored yet was internally amused at the blushing teens. Inuyasha laughed as did Shippo cause of the three's antics.

Urahara snapped his fan shut and cleared his throat. "Well, we better head out...gotta drop off the load and get you kiddies home."

"Hey, Inuyasha, if your ever in the neighborhood at the other side of that well look up my town (A/n: if Kami allows).

"Hmph, your sword work needs more tuning but sure." Both hotheads shook hands and smiled at one another.

"See you another time Rin..." Chad patted Rin on the head and walked over to Urahara and the rest of the soul reapers.

"When i grow up I'm marrying Chan-kun...If Lord Sesshomaru doesn't kill him first." Rin chimed loudly to Starrk who choked on nothing while everyone stared at the little girl incredulously. Chad blushed wide eyed at the declaration before glaring at his friends for laughing at him.

A portal opened up below the load and it vanished. Renji finally woke and cursed when he realized the fighting was over.

"Idiot." Byakuya sighed before opening the way back to soul society and bid everyone farewell. The others not belonging to this dimension except You and your mates (Kami made it a permeant home) followed suit.

"so what now?" Kagome suddenly asked finally getting the image of You and Sesshomaru out of her head.

"Well we rest up, find a new den to settle down in again and you six have a quest to finish." Grimmjow stated and that was really all they can do at this moment. *Far to the North* A certain Spider was watching the ongoing of the group and was intrigued by the similarities between him and the one they called Aizen, through the mirror held by one of his incarnations. The woman interested him more dare he say enticed him to almost go after her and make her his. No longer will he still pin after that dead wench. "I'll collect her after I kill Inuyasha and his little whore as well as complete the jewel." \------------- The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how was it?


End file.
